


After the Battle

by Liadt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Eliza contemplates what she has accomplished.(from the Tale of Eliza Two-Feather)





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the genprompt_bingo prompt: canon themes.

Exhausted, Eliza rested the point of her sword on the earth. She tilted her head back and shook it to stop her cap falling over her eyes. She didn't want to touch her cap with her gloved hands as she didn't want to leave bloody finger prints on it. Her cap had two pheasant feathers stuck in the band and it was how she was known. “Two feather” they called her on the battlefield and when her Duke's side saw her distinctive headgear it gave them hope to fight on. 

She too had come to regard her cap as a protective talisman. With the odds stacked against her in battle, she should have been cut down long ago and her secret revealed: a foolish girl who thought she could do the same as a man. Well, she hadn't, no man had achieved almost single handedly what she had. Her presence could make a squad of men turn tail and run - no other knight could boast of having that effect. 

She fought because it was something she had to do for the Duke for the good of the realm. He was fair and just even if the rest of the nobility were lacking in honour on both sides. She did have her own moral code; ridiculous as it may seem, she did not chase after anyone who ran away from her even when it would help her cause. There had been enough loss of life and if someone wanted to preserve their life she let them.

She turned from the battlefield to go the nearby wood where she had hidden her normal clothes and could change from being a knight back into an Earl's daughter.


End file.
